1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to door lock devices, and more particularly, to a manually driven electronic deadbolt assembly with a fixed turnpiece, such that but for a ratcheting effect provided by a clutch assembly, an exterior turnpiece is rotatably fixed to a torque blade that in turn is rotatably fixed to a deadbolt mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
A keyed deadbolt assembly is used to supplement the level of security provided by a simple keyed lock configured integral with a doorknob. A traditional deadbolt assembly includes an exterior keyed lock cylinder and a cylinder body that projects away from the surface of a standard door. The lock cylinder has a tail piece that is operably connected to a deadbolt actuation mechanism to facilitate retraction and extension of the deadbolt. An interior turnpiece is provided on the interior side of the door, and also is operably connected to the deadbolt actuation mechanism.
Some attempts have been made to provide an electronic door latch, which may utilize motorized retraction of the latch bolt. Also, such electronic door latches may require door modification to accommodate the electronic door latch.